El avatar: La leyenda de ¿Naruto?
by Blue Lulu
Summary: UA trama de avatar Hace muchos años el avatar desaparecio a las puertas de una guerra, 100 años despues vuelve... ¿podra salvar al mundo un chico de 13 años? Reviews plis! pesimo summary, lo se... Hetero, puede que yaoi, opinen


El avatar: La leyenda de ¿Naruto?

Prologo: El regreso del avatar

Flash Back

_- ¡Mama! –Una niña abrigada con grandes ropajes azules corría por un paisaje nevado- ¡Mama! ¿Dónde estas?_

_- Sakura –Una mujer de tercera edad se le acerco_

_Los ojos verdes de la niña se posaron en la anciana_

_- Gran-Gran… ¿Dónde esta mama? –la mujer se arrodillo y abrazo a la niña_

_- Sakura… Tu madre ya no volverá… los de la nación del fuego se la han llevado_

_La niña se separo de golpe_

_- No es cierto… -Murmuro mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza y daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás- ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! –Grito y salio corriendo_

_- ¡Sakura, vuelve aquí! –Pero ya era tarde, la niña de cabellos rosa había desaparecido_

Fin del Flash Back

La chica se levanto de golpe de su improvisada cama, sudaba a pesar el frió y temblaba, de nuevo volvía a tener ese sueño…

- Ya han pasado muchos años desde que la nación del fuego ataco esta aldea… mama como te extraño –La chica abrazo sus piernas e intento aplacar sus sollozos, pero se le hacia imposible

- Sakura, ¿estas…? –la pregunta murió en su garganta al ver a su amiga llorando, mientras se detenía en el marco de la puerta- Sakura –Suavemente se acerco y se puso a su altura- ¿Qué sucede?

- Shikamaru… -murmuro esta, levantando su rostro, era blanco a pesar del sol, poseía dos ojos verdes los cuales se veían mas brillantes por la lagrimas y su frente era un tanto mas grande de lo normal, mas era levemente disimulado por los mechones rosas que caían en torno a su rostro, casi de la misma altura que sus demás cabellos

El chico pasó una mano por los rosados cabellos de su amiga, suspirando internamente, no era la primera vez que la encontraba así, es mas, ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero no podía

- Ya, Sakura, ya paso –murmuro con suavidad- Quítate esas lagrimas y vamos a pescar ¿vale? –pregunto con una sonrisa

La ojiverde se quito las lágrimas de los ojos y sonrió levemente

- Vale

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura bufo, apoyando su cuerpo contra uno de los bordes de la canoa, claramente aburrida

- Shikamaru… -Dijo por enésima vez

- No –contesto

- ¡Esto es injusto, soy maestra agua, déjame usar mis habilidades! –Reclamo la chica

- No vas a jugar con agua, ya que la nación del fuego… -empezó a decir el castaño, afirmándose la coleta

- ¿QUÈ NACION DEL FUEGO NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS? –grito Sakura, fuera de si, provocando una pequeña alteración en el agua- YA HAN PASADO 3 AÑOS DESDE AQUELLO SHIKAMARU, Y 2 DESDE QUE NUESTROS PADRES SE FUERON DE AQUÍ –mas alteraciones, una cada vez mas violenta que la otra- NO SE QUE DEMONIOS TE LLEVA A ESA CONCLUCION, PERO QUE YO SEPA ¡PARA LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO **NO** SOMO NADA!

Tan violentas fueron aquellas alteraciones, que un gran iceberg se rompió, dejando caer un pedazo de hielo que provoco una gran ola que hizo mover la pequeña canoa de tal forma que se volcó, por suerte, ambos chicos salieron disparados y cayeron en un pedazo de hielo… Bueno, eso no es mucha suerte (NdK: cierto… xD)

- Sakura… recuérdame no hacerte enojar… ¡Para no quedar en medio de la nada en un pedazo de hielo flotante!

- ¡Oh, pero si el señor Shikamaru, el guerrero del polo sur no puede sacarnos de esta! –Bramo la pelirrosa aun enojada, provocando otra alteración violenta en el agua

- ¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a salir de esta si tu jueguito de agua no nos deja!?

- ¡SERAS IDIOTA SHIKAMARU! –Grito a todo pulmón, provocando que otro pedazo de hielo se rompiera y cayera en el agua, provocando una ola aun mas grande que provoco una turbación, sacando "algo" debajo del agua que indujo a que el pedazo de hielo se rompiera por la mitad y que ambos chicos cayeran en ese "algo"

- ¿Qué demonios…? –Shikamaru se levanto, la cosa que había salido a flote era un gran pedazo de hielo con una especie de contenedor circular muy poco peculiar en el centro, el castaño tomo su boomerang

Ambos chicos, impulsados por la curiosidad se acercaron al contenedor y lo miraron con atención y descubrieron que era hueco por dentro

- Es solo una barrera… -murmuro Sakura y se acerco más, pero algo le hizo retroceder, dos sendos ojos brillaron, mostrando el contorno de un chico que tenia al parecer los puños juntos

- Debemos irnos –musito Shikamaru aterrado al ver aquello

- ¿Irnos? ¡Hay alguien allí! –sin previo aviso la ojiverde le arrebato el boomerang de las manos y golpeo con fuerza la barrera, rompiéndola, al hacerlo, una gran cantidad de aire salio de allí, provocando que la chica saliera disparada, al tiempo que un increíble haz de luz aparecía yendo hacia el cielo en un punto que no parecía tener fin

- ¡Sakura! –grito el castaño yendo hacia ella

El moreno le ayudo a levantarse, y ambos miraron el cubículo circular ya roto, del cual aun salía un poco de aire, cuando la luz se disipo un poco, pudieron notar una mano que se apoyaba del hielo roto, Sakura se afirmo con más fuerza a Shikamaru temiendo que podría salir

Después de la mano una cabecita rubia hizo aparición, seguida por un rostro lozano, moreno e infantil con tres rajillas que parecían bigotes de gato, tenia los ojos cerrados, así que a ambos chicos se les hizo imposible sabes de que color eran. El cuerpo era igual de delicado y suave que su rostro, cubierto por ropajes naranjas que consistían en una chaqueta de cuello alto blanco, de hombros y borde bajo color azul marino y un cierre, sus pantalones eran simples del mismo color naranja

Cuando salio por completo miro a ambos chicos, mostrando unos ojazos azules irradiantes de inocencia poco común en su edad. Sonrió de forma increíblemente dulce con un toque de travieso

- ¡Hola! Me llamo Naruto, ¿quienes son ustedes? –pregunto, con voz suave y animada, rozando lo hiperactivo

Shikamaru y Sakura se miraron, perplejos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lejos, mas allá, en un barco, un atractivo joven de piel nívea y blanca, miraba el haz de luz con sus ojos gris oscuros, mientras su cabello negro oscilaba suavemente en su rostro

- El avatar ha regresado…

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: T.T me quedo muy corto… espero que les guste, tengo tiempo pensando en este fic y ahora me digne a escribirlo, no diré aun la posición de los personajes, tampoco las parejas (Quien sabe si les salgo con un yaoi por allí xD) bueno, ya saben, espero sus comentarios


End file.
